Unlike Peter
by Livvv
Summary: Carla is scared to tell Nick, how will he react? She doesn't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Carla and Robert never slept together in this. I don't know whether to carry on with this or just leave it as a one shot so please let me know. Also, I am not very good at writing so i apologies if this is terrible.**

* * *

Pregnant.

I stared at the two blue lines on the white soft stick that was being held beneath my fingers. I dropped it, my hands shake as if they was ice cold.

"Carla. Carla?" Nick calls as he entered the flat. Crap.

I quickly put the test in the bathroom bin stuffing it to the bottom, so he won't find it. I look into the mirror above the sink and wipe away the tears that had escaped from my eyes. I didn't even realize they had.

"Carla?" I walked out of the bathroom and see him, he strolls towards me. "Hello beautiful" He says before coming to kiss me, he takes himself to sit on the sofa. My sofa. His sofa. Our sofa. I watch his every move.

I cough slightly before speaking. "How was work?" I dare ask.

"Really busy, but I'm much happier now I'm here you" I laugh slightly at this. He taps the seat next to him for me to go and join him.

I hesitate before going to sit next to my fiance. He instantly wraps his arm around me and I shudder slightly.

There is a silence, he probably thinks it's a comfortable one, where as I, I think it's the complete opposite.

"Where are you going?" I suddenly blurt out in panic as he stands up.

"I'm going for a shower, why what's wrong?" He says, laughing at my reaction.

I try to think of an excuse to stop him going in the bathroom until I dispose the pregnancy test.

He looks at me confused, I can't think of anything to say, so I say nothing and instead I attempt to smile at him. He nods before walking off into the bathroom.

I place my head in my hands and sigh loudly, I grab my phone from the coffee table in front of me. I begin to text Chelle then decide to to delete the message. I think about what I was going to do. I was terrified.

* * *

"Do you want take-away for tea babe?" Nick asks as he walks through the room in a black tight top and grey joggers smiling. He heads into the kitchen area. He reaches up and gets the menus out of the cupboard.

"I don't know," I sigh and mutter. I can tell he has picked up on my mood straight away.

"Hey, what's up?" I look up at him and look bad down at the floor as he comes over and plants kisses in my hair stroking pieces away from my face. I pull away, I wish I didn't, but I did.

He sits on the sofa next to me, and looks at me.

He waits for me to say something, I look at him scared, he knows I am. He pulls me into a hug and before I know, I am crying on his shoulder.

"It's okay," How can he possibly think it's okay, he doesn't even know why I'm upset.

"Nick..." I pull away from him and just look straight into his eyes. "I need to tell you something,"

He nods understandingly. Why is he nodding?

He pulls out the pregnancy test box from his back pocket. My eyes widen. I had only put the stick in the bin. Not the box, I left that on the sink.

"It's okay, were going to be okay."

He pulls me back into another hug, this relaxes me. I know we are going to be be okay. This wouldn't be like my last pregnancy, he would be there for me, unlike Peter.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, much appreciated xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all you lovely reviews! I've decided to update after the feedback i received. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

As my eyes adjust the surroundings, I begin to smile. I turn over to see Carla, she was sleeping soundly.

I begin to think about the previous night. Where I had found the pregnancy test. Well the box of it.

I knew as soon as I walked into the flat last night, there was something wrong with Carla, she wasn't her usual self. But when I found out what was actually wrong with her, I don't think I've ever been so happy.

We had discussed both of our miscarriages, we only ever did that in our darkest hours, but for some reason, it felt right doing so last night.

I assured her I would be there for her every step of the way through this pregnancy, 'unlike Peter. Also, she has nothing to worry about at all. She seemed scared, but I told her everything was going to be okay. I wasn't lying.

I hope she doesn't think that I'm pushing her into this. She knows how much I want this baby and I really hope she feels the same way.

* * *

I lie in bed, watching her for at least half an hour, until the annoying, continuous sound of the alarm goes off. I watch as her eyes flutter open, she slowly turns to face me. She probably didn't realize I was already awake.

"Morning babe," I say as I plant kisses in her hair as she mumbles and switches of the alarm.

"How is Mummy this morning?" She smiles at me, I think it was the word 'Mummy' that made her smile.

"Mummy is okay," she croaks and I smile as well.

"Good," I wrap my arms around her waist under the covers and pull her towards me, occasionally smothering her in kisses.

* * *

Eventually, I pull the covers off me and climb out of bed.

"Where are you going? I want you to stay and cuddle me," She says smiling cheekily as I head towards the door, turning round to face her.

"I'm going to get ready for work, but before I do, I'm making you and junior breakfast as I know what your like for skipping your meals," I smile at her and she chuckles slightly.

"Please, just 5 more minutes?"

I nod and climb back into bed beside her.

* * *

The 5 minutes actually turned into about an hour, but we didn't care. We was both late for work, and we still didn't care.

I thought I would finish work early and surprise Carla with a candle lit dinner at home for when she got home.

Robert offered to make us the meal, and suggested we should talk about the wedding menus, which I thought was a good idea.

So, I lay the table whilst the food was in the oven staying warm. We was having lasagna and for our dessert Robert had made chocolate berry torte, it was what we shared on our first date.

I was in the middle of lighting a candle when she walked in, I turned round and watched as she sighed and threw her bag on the couch. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Rough day?" I ask and she sighs before putting her head on my shoulder whilst I rubbed her back with my hand in circular motions.

"Hey, what's up babe? Are you okay? Is it the baby?" I begin to worry as she wasn't replying to me. I put my finger under her chin and lift her head up so she is facing me.

"The baby is fine, I just feel a bit sick," She pauses and sighs, "I thought it was called 'morning' sickness, not 'evening' sickness. Or actually more like 'all the time' sickness"

"Aww babe, it's okay. Have you been sick?"

"No, I just feel a bit queasy" She sighs, again.

"This looks nice," She says glancing over my shoulder looking at the dining table.

I smile and release her from our embrace and she walks over and sits down on the chair, placing her hand on her flat stomach. I find this adorable.

"Are you sure your okay, I don't mind at all if your not up to eating,"

"I'm fine nick, honestly," She rolls her eyes. "The reason I probably feel sick is because I've not eaten since... 12, I think."

I get the two plates of lasagna out of the oven and put one in front of her on table, and the other opposite, where I sit down.

"This looks lovely Nick," she smiles as she picks up her fork and begins to eat.

"It was all Robert, not me. He also suggested we talked about the wedding menus, and I thought, maybe we should. Only if you want to obviously, I don't want to pressure yo..."

"Yeah, it's a great idea Nick," She smiles at me and puts her hand out.

I smile back at her and put my hand on top of hers. We look into each others eyes, I don't know how long for, but I think it was a while.

I loved her so much, she is the woman of my dreams. And soon she soon will be my wife and the mother of my child. I've never been so happy and excited for the future.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the lack of updates, I've had a lot of revision this past week due to exams. But as it's now half-term, I will try and update more regularly. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As we slowly walked down the street hand in hand, my thoughts we're disturbed by the sound of David calling Nick's name.

"Nick. Nick," we both turned round and saw him rushing towards us coming from the salon.

"What's up?" Nick asked as I look at David.

"I was just wondering if you would look after Lily for us this afternoon after nursery. I wouldn't usually ask but Kylie has to take Max swimming, straight from school and I'm rushed off my feet at the salon with Gran being on holiday and Nessa leaving withou..."

"What time?" I ask to stop him from going on. I notice Nick look at me, raising his eyebrows.

"Well if I drop her off at the bistro at about 1, then I'll pick her up again at 4?"

"Yeah, we could go out or something with her," I say whilst nodding at Nick. Nick looks quite taken back from my response to looking after her.

"Thank you so much, you two are lifesavers! I owe you one." He smiles at us before turning back around and heading towards the salon.

"Hang on, I thought you said you were knackered?" Nick asks me as we start walking in the direction of work again.

"I thought it would be good practice before this one comes along," I smile putting my hand on my ever so slight bumpthat has made an appearance but isn't noticeable yet and he smiles too.

"Right, so I'll pick her up and you meet us at the flat?" He asks and I nod at him. "Are sure you can get the afternoon off and Aidan won't mind?"

"Aidan can cope. He will probably enjoy the alone time"

"Okay, I love you" Nick says as we reach underworld and he kisses my lips affectionately.

"I love you too," I hum in the middle of the kiss before walking off and up the steps to underworld, I'm sure he watches me until I enter. But I don't mind.

* * *

I met by the sound of the 3 year old's laughter as I open the door into the flat a little after 1:30, and I can honestly admit it made me feel all warm inside.

Nick is sat with Lily on his knee on the sofa and they are both playing on a game on the iPad.

They both turn to look at me and I smile at them. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had to sort Kirk out with this order as he..."

"It's okay, me and Lily was just playing 'Fruit Ninja', it's very good." He says sarcastically whilst nodding and I laugh slightly.

I go to join them both and sit down next to them. Lily watches me.

"What do you want to do then Lily?" Nick asks her to break the silence.

"Park and swings!" She shouts excitedly and Nick looks at me. I nod my head at her and she claps her hands.

"Let's put your shoes on then," I stand up and lift her off Nick's knee, putting her next to him whilst I went and got her shoes.

Nick's smiles at me whilst I put them on her little feet.

* * *

"Higher! Higher Uncle Nick!" Lily shouts as Nick push's her on the swings.

Nick pushes her higher and she began to giggle. This was the most perfect thing I have witnessed. Nick looked so happy and was clearly enjoying himself.

It wasn't long before Lily had changed her mind on the swings and wanted to go on the slide.

"Auntie Carla, can you slide down with me?" Lily asked and my heart melted at the fact she referred me as 'Auntie'.

"Erm, yeah" I pick her up and climb onto it. I sit her on my knee whilst Nick watches at the bottom.

"Can we go again?!" She asks me again as we get to the bottom.

"Just one more time," I smile at her and we go down again.

"How about we go and get an ice cream from the cafe over there?" Nick points.

"Yeah!" She replies running over to Nick.

As we walk towards the cafe, an old woman walking her white fluffy dog stops us, "Isn't she a darling, what's her name?" She asks reffering to Lily

"Lily," Nick replies smiling as I look down at the little girl who is holding my hand.

"What a lovely name, how old is Lily?" She asks as Lily bends down and strokes the dog with her spare hand.

"She's 3," I reply looking up at the lovely woman smiling.

"Mummy and Daddy are very lucky to have a beautiful little girl like you Lily," She says looking down at her.

"Oh no, we're not her parents, she is our niece. Her Mummy and Daddy are busy today so we are looking after her this afternoon," Nick reply's and I nod.

"Oh I am sorry," She says looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh don't be," I laugh slightly looking up at Nick who is smiling.

* * *

"I've really enjoyed myself so much today Nick," I say as my head leans against Nick's chest, my eyes occasionally flickering shut.

"I have to, you was so good with her! David texted me before saying thanks and he says Lily hasn't shut up going on about you," Nick says which makes me smile.

"She is such a lovely girl. I really hope we have a little girl," I say instantly feeling guilty as I know even if it is a boy I will love him just as much. "But I would also love a little boy!"

"That's okay then," He smiles planting kisses into my hair.

"I'm so excited, but I'm so scared to Nick," I sit up and look it at him.

"I'll let you into a secret, I'm scared too," Nick admitted. This was news to my ears.

"We will be okay won't we?" I ask him seriously.

"I know we will," He smiles at me, assuring me.

I smile curling back into his side resting my head on his chest again. We sit in a comfortable silence watching TV. Nick means the world to me, I just don't want to let him down.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, much appreciated! X**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ughhh" I moan climbing back into bed after coming from the bathroom.

I see Nick slowly waking up and turning to face me in bed.

"Mmm... How long have you been awake?" Nick asks sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Not long... I was sick, again" I sigh and he wraps his

arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry baby, I should've been there. You should've woke me up" Nick worries.

"It's okay babe, you can't wake up every time I'm sick. I'm fine honestly"

"I'm sorry anyway... It will all be worth it in the end though, ey" he say kissing my forehead affectionately.

I sigh and turn so I am lying on my back.

"Are you okay, I mean about today..."

"To be honest, I'm so scared Nick" I admit, closing my eyes.

"Hey, I promise you, everything is going to be okay, you and the baby will be fine" Nick says and I just sigh.

"You don't know that," I turn to look at him, "I, I don't think I could go through what happened last time again, I wouldn't be able to cope Nick" I admit shaking, close to tears.

"Everything will be great. We get to see our baby girl or baby boy for the first time. It might even be twins. Or triplets"

My eyes widen looking at Nick in horror and he just laughs.

"I'm serious though Carla, whatever happens today, you've got me. You'll always have me." He smiles at me before kissing me passionately.

"I love you so, so much Tilsley" I whine mid-kiss and I feel his lips smirking.

* * *

Nick puts his hand on my knee which is moving up and down continuously as I tap my foot. He can tell I am nervous so he takes my hand in his and holds it.

"I'm so scared Nick..." I admit, and I never admit things like this.

"I know baby, so am I" Nick also admits as well, which surprises me. "Look baby, just don't worry about it"

"How can I not, I'm 41" I sigh looking at Nick.

"And you are by far fitter than most the women half your age" Nick smirks.

"I'll try and take that as a compliment" I smile, slightly laughing, as does Nick.

"I'm serious though Carla, it will be fine" He reassures me, which also comforts me.

My thoughts are suddenly disturbed by a short, middle aged woman who calls my name holding a clip board. "Carla, Carla Connor"

Nick stands up quickly, followed by me standing up slowly.

The blonde woman says "just through here please Carla"

We follow her through to the scan room, I make sure Nick doesn't let go of my hand.

As I step into the small, rectangular room tonnes of memories come flooding back to me, as if I had been hit by a bus. The bed in the middle of the room is the same, with the same white sheet covering it. The machine and computer next to the bed are exactly the same. Even both chairs either sides of the bed.

"Carla, it's lovely to meet you. My name is Julie and I will be your midwife throughout your pregnancy" She says with a smile on her face.

"I'm Nick, Carla's fiancé," Nick says as she shakes both of our hands.

"Can you please climb onto the bed for me Carla please so we can start the scan" Julie asks as I do so.

"So is this your first pregnancy?" She asks before reaching forwards to look at my notes. As she looks over the notes, I see her face drop and turn into regret.

"I, I miscarried in June 2014..." I say quietly and she nods her head. Nick takes my hand back in his and squeezes it.

"I'm so sorry about that... Right, can you please lift up your shirt so I can start the scan"

"Yeah..." I say slowly whilst I lift it up.

"This will be cold now Carla..." Julie says whilst squirting the gel onto my stomach.

I look up at Nick who gives me a reassuring look, squeezing my hand once again. "It will be okay" he whispers.

I feel Julie running the stick across my belly, my thoughts are suddenly disturbed by a loud sound filling the room.

"What's that? Is it okay?" I begin to panic until Nick runs his thumb along my hand.

"Everything is perfectly fine, that's you baby's heartbeat... Nice and regular" she turns the screen so me and Nick can look.

A wave of emotion washes over me, and before I can help it tears are streaming down my cheeks, escaping from my eyes. Nick wipes my tears and I look up at him smiling, I notice his eyes watering as well.

"I'm so sorry" I say pulling myself together. I hate showing weakness.

"Don't be silly, it's natural" she smiles at me whilst I feel Nick kissing my forehead.

"Can you see the outline of the head there, and there's a hand up by the chin" she tells me and whimper in response through my tears. Still holding onto Nick's hand.

"So, is everything okay?" Nick asks and I look at her.

"Yes, everything is prefect! From what I can see, you are just over 14 weeks pregnant. Your next scan will be in around 6 or 7 weeks, and then you can you find out the sex off the baby" Julie says happily and I nod. "I'll just go and get you scan photos sorted,"

"Thankyou so much" Nick says and I nod in agreement still unable to process any words.

* * *

"I did tell you everything would be perfect" Nick says smiling, looking over my shoulder at the scan photo I can't take my eyes off which I am holding.

"I just can't believe it!" I admit looking up at Nick smiling.

"You've said that already! Many times!" Nick jokes and I slap him lightly laughing.

"I'm being serious Nicholas! I'm so happy"

"Well that's good, because I'm so excited" Nick says taking picture from me and looking at it.

"I think we should start telling people, before they notice before themselves,"

"Yeah, I agree" he plants kisses into my hair.

"Chelle will kill me, she will be annoyed that I've not told her," I worry.

"She will be over the moon, don't worry about it babe. There's also my lot to tell, and yours. They will all be happy,"

"Well I do hope so" I kiss him passionately on the lips.

I, Carla Connor, soon to be Carla Tilsley, actually wanted this. I wanted a family, I wanted to be happy. I've never wanted anything more, I just wish my little girl was with me to share this with me.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Also please leave suggestions as I have little ideas and not to sure where to take this story oxoxox**


End file.
